


Parent's Day

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: GUYS THIS ISNT COMPLETE, Gen, Just fixed it up a little, M/M, OOC, Parents Day, Prolly wont hurt posting this, Shitty Writing, first work in this fandom, i was half asleep when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Kirkland wasn't really looking forward to parents' day. Not when they expected him to tell the story of his parents.<br/>Actually, it was pretty sweet. Peter just didn't like the ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent's Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first work for the Hetalia fandom!  
> Im afraid i haven't really got myself used to writing any of the characters in this fandom.  
> So beware: OOC  
> INCOMPLETE SO FAR.

  The boy was dreading his turn at Parents’ day at his school. All the students in his class were asked to tell the story of their parents.

Now, this wasn’t the main problem. Peter was quite good at this kind of things—storytelling, to put it simply. It was the story he was going to tell that's the problem.

"That was a wonderful story, Claire! Take your seat now. We only have a few more to go." The teacher said. She was a nice teacher, Mrs. Elizabeta. But Peter gulped. Claire's surname was alphabetically next to-

"Kirkland! Peter Kirkland! Come up to the front now!" Ms. Elizabeta said cheerfully, gesturing to the platform at the front of the classroom.

He glanced at the back of the room, pressing his lips into a tight line as he saw his uncle Matthew giving him an encouraging smile.

He walked quietly to the front and after taking a look at his audience, began speaking.

"Hello! My name is Peter Kirkland and I'm going to be telling the story of a... Very difficult time for my family." He spoke loudly, and clearly, like his father always did. He could hear some compliments whispered among some of the parents, and blushed slightly.

He reached into his back pocket and took out a photograph of a rather handsome man who resembled him. "This is my dad. His name is Arthur Kirkland. He’s British, and yeah, pretty popular back then." Some of the single mothers excitedly looked around for him, but ended up disappointed. Arthur wasn’t there.

"Peter? Where's your daddy?" One of his classmates asked him, raising her hand. She was one of the lucky students that had both her parents present on Parents’ day.

He replied, "That's what I will be telling you all today." He looked at all of them.

"When I was born, my mother didn’t want me. She'd leave me alone a lot and my dad had to overwork himself with his job and taking care of a newborn." Peter said. Sympathetic looks came from some of the parents.

“One day, while my dad was away on a business trip, my mother just up and left me with my dad’s best friend, uncle Francis. It was nice, really. Finally getting enough food a day and having someone to look up to.” Peter smiled fondly at the memories with his uncle. Francis always did wish for a family of his own, but he hated commitments, so that was that.

“Uncle Francis was completely okay with it. At least, until we realized something.” He paused for building up suspense.

Another classmate of his spoke up. “What did you realize?” He asked.

“We… We realized that she wasn’t coming back. We found out when dad came home, tired. Apparently, mom took a lot of money and ran off with some random guy on some kind of vacation.” He said, clearly annoyed at her actions. “She was the type of person who craved for attention, above all else. So when dad couldn’t give her that, she left.”

His classmates looked like they pitied him. They probably really did. He gave a small chuckle, “You should’ve seen the chaos when they found out. Uncle Francis smashed a wine bottle. It was terrifying!”

He coughed into his hand, switching to a more serious character. "Dad decided that he finally had enough that day, and filed a divorce. I was told that my mother didn’t want to part with him, but he already had enough of her." He said, before continuing after a few moments. “I mean, come on! She cheated on him! Of course he’d hate her.”

His mother truly was pathetic on that day. Trying to win back his father with such obvious lies.

"Dad raised me from a little kid to a nine year old by himself. And from what I’ve seen in movies, that was seriously no easy feat. So I’m very lucky that he was my father." Several ‘aww’s came from the mothers, who were listening attentively to his story. Peter swore that he heard someone saying ‘daddy’s boy’ once there.

"Growing up as a kid, I'd always see other kids run up to both their parents and some of them made fun of me for having only one. Of course as a little kid I got upset a lot when they did. But my dad told me that maybe his heart couldn’t take any more from dating, so he stopped." It was a relief when he did, really. Arthur started smiling more and he physically looked better.

Peter smiled at what he was going to say next. "But then someone moved next door when I was nine, and he developed this HUGE crush on dad." He snickered, remembering the blush on their neighbor’s face when Arthur simply said ‘hello’.

“His name was Alfred F. Jones. To this very day, I never learned what the ‘F’ in his name stood for. He was super nice and stuff.”Oh, his dad would hunt him down if he found out that Peter was using 'improper' English again like this.

He looked at his audience again. Some of the girls looked put off that there wasn’t going to be anything straight from this point on, while some looked happy that there was a love story. Most of the boys looked like they stopped caring about sexualities by this point and list continued listening. The parents looked excited about what happens next, some even smiling as things seemed to be looking up for Arthur. But really, no one in the room looked just as thrilled as Mrs. Elizabeta did.

"Dad was tsundere though, and it was funny, how they mindlessly flirted around each other. Sometimes they even took turns watching over me. Time passed and it just... became natural." Peter said, remembering how Alfred had wormed his way into their lives.

It was nice having some kind of energetic ball of sunshine with them, especially in dark times.

"When I turned ten, I started referring to Alfred as my dad as well. And I kid you not; the man actually sat down and started crying." It happened on his birthday, actually. Some friends were there and while he was saying his thanks, he gestured to Alfred and said; ‘And this is Alfred, I like to think of him as my other dad.’ It was rather… cute, how Arthur had to calm the man down afterwards.

"So it became some kind of setting. They were playing house, I swear. Alfred even moved in with us. It was fun, really. And—Oh wait, I think I have a picture of Alfred over here." He checked his bag, and pulled out his wallet. Retrieving another photograph, smaller than the first one, but just as well preserved. He presented it to the class.

Hearing some gasps and small squeals, he laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. He's hot. They both were. So in extension, I'm hot too." He joked, earning a few giggles from the class.

He cleared his throat as he took on a more serious character. "But then... Something happened." This seemed to get everyone’s attention. The noise died down.

"Alfred got sick. Deathly sick, which didn’t make sense! The man worked out a lot and was really strong and healthy! How on earth did he get sick?! Well he did. And we were basically family, right?" Peter said, making gestures in the air to emphasize his point. He saw someone nod.

He looked directly at that person. "Well, according to society, no. So the hospital didn’t let us visit him. And one of the nurses—Michelle, told us that Alfred looked so... Destroyed when he found out the staff kept us out." The boy clenched his fist. The image of Alfred anything close to upset never did sit well with anyone.

"And apparently, the hospital staff wouldn’t accept the life insurance that my dad tried to give. It could’ve saved Alfred's life, you know." He said, mournfully.

"And y-yeah. Society is a fucking bitch.” Peter clicked his tongue as he swore; earning a gasp from some of the parents, but no one told him off about it. “Alfred Jones; honestly one of those people that the world needs—he died in a hospital room, alone. Sad. And cold."

He’d never forget the feeling of being so devastated. Peter could grow up, meet people, get married, have kids, and grow up. But he doubted he could ever forget feeling like this.

He breathed out, composing himself. "I... I Lost a father. And dad—he lost the one person in his life that he trusted with his heart." "So... That's it-wait that's not it. When we found out that Alfred died, we rushed to the hospital, but it was raining, the road was slippery. And my... And he... Dad died, saving me from an out of control car." His classmates looked at him with such pity now. He didn’t like it, but it was nice to know that they cared at least enough to feel bad for him.

“I never even got to prove myself to them. Never got to say I loved them, and never will.” He finished, looking up to see everyone quiet. “But I live with Uncle Matthew now; he’s Alfred’s half brother.” He said, knowing that he couldn’t leave the class in such a damp mood on parent’s day.

The eleven year old gestured to his uncle, who smiled sadly.

**Author's Note:**

> SHAMELESS ADVERTISING  
> Well uh, I made this Cardverse!Arthur ask-blog on tumblr. Hoping you guys could drop by and leave an ask or two.  
> Dont worry, I'm better at drawing than writing, probably.  
> Anywho, it's based of Cinderella--the story, I mean. It's a mix of Cardverse and Cinderella. Carverserella? Eh.  
> Of course, USUK.  
> Hope you guys check it out  
> http://ask-the-future-queen.tumblr.com/


End file.
